


Dad-E

by Avidreader6



Series: Dad-E Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cleaning, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Endearments, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Slip of the Tongue On Steve's Part, There Will Be Much Discussion Later, Tony Just Wants Steve to be Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Tony has done the daddy kink thing before but before Steve's slip of the tongue, he'd never been the Daddy.





	Dad-E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelycDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Nikki! Hope it's been a great day!!

When the word had slipped out of Steve’s mouth, Tony had been tempted to just let it go. He’d played around with daddy kink a little when he had been younger, mostly humoring some of the older men he'd slept with by pouting and letting his voice get soft as he called them, "Daddy." This, though, was the first time he’d been the one called, ‘Daddy’.

They had been going at it for almost two hours now and they were both getting close to tumbling over the edge. Steve had been on all fours, Tony’s cock buried inside him to the hilt, giving short, sharp thrusts that were just enough to tease and keep Steve on edge. His skin was slick with sweat, and Tony was admiring the flush that covered Steve’s body and the way he kept trying to push back against Tony hoping for a little more stimulation. Amidst all the little whimpers and moans that were escaping Steve’s mouth, he begged Tony for more, begged for Tony’s hands on him, and begged to come. 

Tony had started to pull completely out, one hand gripping Steve’s hip, intending to give Steve the hard fuck they both wanted when Steve’s fists clenched on the blanket under him and he moaned loudly, pleading for, “Daddy to fuck him harder.”

Unsure what to think, Tony stilled, his hand still on Steve’s hip. It hit him like a punch to the gut how much he loved how absolutely wrecked Steve’s voice had been and just how much need had been infused into those five words. He replayed the words in his mind and it surprised him just how much he wanted to hear Steve call him, ‘Daddy’ again. When Steve started to pull away, babbling about how sorry he was, Tony came back to the present and flexed his fingers on Steve’s hip, pulling him back until they were flush again. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” He smacked Steve just once on the ass, knowing the sting would help bring Steve’s focus back to the present. That had been another wonderful little surprise about sleeping with Steve. The first time Tony had let his hand come down on the firm muscle of Steve’s ass, he’d been prepared to apologize, but Steve’s eyes had darkened and he begged for more. 

He got both hands on Steve’s hips and rolled his hips against him, working to find that spot that always made Steve howl. “No running away, my darling boy. Daddy likes you where you are. Likes seeing his big cock inside you. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Tony snapped his hips as he thrust inside Steve a few more times, leaning down to lick his way up Steve’s spine. He paused once again, just the tip of his cock spreading Steve open and spanked him again. Warmth filled him as he watched the red handprint bloom on Steve’s skin. “I asked you a question, sweetheart.”

“Ye-yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Feels good.” Steve sobbed and tried to bury his face in the comforter underneath him. 

Tony pulled out completely, making Steve cry out at the sudden emptiness. He spread the blond’s cheeks and pushed two fingers inside. Steve rocked back on Tony’s fingers wanting to have something inside him.

“Come on now, baby boy. You know what I wanna hear. Say it and I’ll slide my dick right back inside that greedy hole.” Crooking his fingers, Tony found Steve’s prostate and let his fingertips brush over it gently before giving a firmer massage. Steve shuddered and whimpered and Tony worked his fingers over his prostate for a minute before going back to fucking Steve with his fingers. He leaned over Steve, kissing him once on the cheek and whispered. “Or if you don’t want to continue this, say ‘red’ and we’ll stop. Talk it out before doing anything more tonight, okay? Either way is fine, Steve. I won’t be mad or disappointed.”

Steve lifted his and turned his head so he could catch Tony’s lips. “Thank you, Tony. I’m okay. Promise.”

Tony smiled and licked his way into Steve’s mouth, fingers fucking in and out of the blond’s ass. “Good. Still gonna talk later, but first, you owe me something, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Feels good…” Steve stared into Tony’s eyes and his lips curved up into a sweet smile. “Daddy. Please, Daddy, want your cock again.”

“Good boy.” Tony pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, giving them both what they wanted. “That good, sweetheart? Like having Daddy fuck your tight hole?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes!” Rocking his hips back to meet Tony, Steve started to reach for his own cock and paused. “I’m so hard, Daddy. Please, can I touch myself? Wanna come with your cock inside me.”

“You’re killing me, sweetheart.” Tony tightened his grip on Steve and gave a languorous roll of his hips, enjoying the moment Steve keened because Tony had managed to drag his cock over his prostate. He was just as close as Steve and he wanted to see his boy come undone. “Go ahead and play with that pretty dick. Come on Daddy’s cock and make a mess of our bed. Daddy’s close too, but he wants to see you fall apart first.”

Taking hold of his leaking cock, Steve tried to stroke himself in time with Tony’s thrusts, but he was already wound so tight and it wasn’t long before he felt his balls draw up and he was coming over his fingers moaning for, “Daddy.”

As Steve came, he clenched around Tony’s cock setting off his own orgasm. Leaning back over Steve, Tony rode out the aftershocks petting every inch of skin he could reach and kissing over Steve’s shoulders and neck. 

“Oh, my darling boy. That was wonderful. So good for me.” 

Tony continued to stroke Steve’s sides, enjoying the feel of Steve’s skin under his fingers, whispering praise into his ear until he felt himself soften and he could slip out of Steve. Rocking back on his heels and scooting toward the edge of the bed, Tony kept one hand on Steve’s lower back and made sure to keep his voice low and soothing. “So perfect, sweetheart. I want you to stay right here for me. Just like this for Daddy, okay? I’m gonna be right back. Just going to the bathroom for a damp cloth.”

It was quiet for a minute and Tony started to worry. Steve was definitely floating and while Tony did not want to leave, he also knew Steve did not enjoy the feeling of cum inside him during the night. 

Tony started to ask again, but the words stuck in his throat when Steve smiled and reached back for his hand. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s palm and brought Tony’s hand up to his cheek. Tony sucked in a breath and tried not to remember what he had been going to do. He cupped Steve’s curve of Steve’s jaw and stroked his cheek. Steve sighed and pressed into the touch. 

“You’re making it very hard for me to leave, my darling.”

Laying his hand over Tony’s, Steve held him there for a few seconds before letting go. “I’m sorry, Daddy. Just like having you here. I like having your hands on me.”

Tony almost decided to skip cleaning up in favor of pulling his beautiful boy into his arms, but Steve started to shift and wiggle on the bed and Tony knew cleaning up would be good. “I’ll be right back, baby.”

"Mmm...okay, Daddy. Don’t take too long.”

Stunned, Tony stopped on the edge of the bed, one foot on the ground, one knee still on the bed. He couldn’t stop staring at Steve. He had never seen the supersoldier looking this peaceful and relaxed. Steve always seemed tense and on edge, even when they were in bed, just talking. It was like he was always just waiting for the next alarm or call for the Avengers. But now? Now, Steve seemed to be in a state of pure bliss. 

Feeling Tony eyes on him, Steve asked, voice hesitant. “Daddy?”

Rolling his shoulders, Tony smiled and got both feet on the ground, hand still lingering on Steve’s back. “Sorry ‘bout that, sweetheart. I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Tony disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door open in case Steve called for him. He knew JARVIS would alert him as well if anything happened, but right now, Tony wanted to be able to hear his boy’s voice if he was needed. 

As the water warmed, Tony took a moment to take a few deep breaths and tried to figure out how he was going to approach this with Steve later. He wanted to do whatever it took to put that trusting, blissed out look on Steve’s face whenever possible. It was a heady feeling knowing Steve had let himself go enough to call Tony, ‘Daddy’, even by accident. Tony was not going to ruin that. 

He wet a towel and cleaned himself up, using the familiar motions to find a calm place. Grabbing a second towel, Tony ran it under the water and padded back into the bedroom.

The sight that greeted him made his heart speed up and made the smile that was still on his face even brighter. Steve was still on all fours in the middle of the bed, but now, his face was buried in Tony’s pillow. 

“I don’t think this is quite exactly how I left you, sweetheart.”

Tony knelt on the bed and Steve giggled. Stopping where he was, Tony just looked at Steve, wanting to hear his darling boy do that again. 

“I missed you, Daddy.” Steve rubbed his face against Tony’s pillow and giggled again. “Smells like you.”

“Is that right?” Tony ran a hand down Steve’s back before bringing the towel up swipe at the cum that had already begun to leak out. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Tony passed the towel over Steve’s soft cock, making sure to keep his motions gentle since Steve always seemed to be extra sensitive after his first orgasm of the night. 

He was bringing the towel up for another pass over Steve’s hole when Steve asked in a small voice. “No more, please?”

“Are you sure, my darling? I know having my cum leak out during the night isn’t your favorite. I don’t mind cleaning you up. Daddy likes it. I like feeling so close to you.”

Steve wiggled a little on the bed and turned his head back to face Tony again. “I know. But tonight...after everything. I wanna feel you still inside me.” Steve pulled his lower lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth until Tony frowned at him. “Is that...is that okay?”

Heart swelling, Tony smiled at Steve. “Yeah, sweetheart. It’s okay. Roll over for me now? Want me to get your stomach?”

Steve slowly rolled over and blinked big blue eyes at Tony. “Yes, please, Daddy.”

Tony quickly wiped Steve’s stomach and hand clean and tossed the towel over his shoulder in the general direction of the hamper. Steve’s eyes tracked the movement, sparkling with laughter when the towel thumped on the ground. 

Leaning over Steve, Tony kissed him just once. It was light and mostly chaste, but sweet and perfect. “Totally missed the hamper, didn’t I?”

Steve looped his arm around Tony’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, long fingers threading through Tony’s hair, holding him in place. “You did.”

Tracing his thumb over Steve’s cheekbone, Tony grinned. “My beautiful darling boy.”

A single tear slid down Steve’s cheek and he started to turn away from Tony. Tony just kissed him once more and laid down so he could gather Steve close. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

Steve clung to Tony, whimpering. “Sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Finger combing through damp gold strands, Tony tried to soothe Steve, unsure when things had changed. “Hush now, baby. It’s okay. Can you tell Daddy why you’re sorry?”

Sniffling, Steve cuddled closer, trying to hide against Tony’s neck. “Because I’m all wrong.”

Tony went cold and continued to rub Steve’s back. “You are not wrong, baby. You are absolutely perfect. I think we are feeling little and scared because this is all new and it’s making everything seem big and overwhelming. Don’t you worry, though, Daddy is going to hold you close and cuddle you and everything is going to be okay.”

One of Steve’s hands splayed over Tony’s chest, right over the spot where the arc reactor used to be. In the months since he and Pepper had ended things, both of them realizing how much Tony needed to be Iron Man, Steve and Tony had started talking more and had grown close. One afternoon, Steve had shyly asked Tony out to dinner and Tony had nervously accepted. After their first kiss, Steve had splayed his hand over Tony’s chest, saying he liked feeling Tony’s heartbeat under his fingers. 

“Promise, Daddy?”

“I promise, sweetheart. We’re going to lie here and Daddy is going to hold you and let you come down. We are going to get this all figured out. I promise. Just know this, darling boy, I liked you calling me, ‘Daddy’. It felt so good knowing you were so comfortable with me and I’m glad it slipped out.” 

Steve’s fingers traced idle patterns over Tony’s scars and they lay there together in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

When Steve broke the silence, what he had to say made Tony clutch him closer in an effort not to cry himself. 

“I’m glad, too. I trust you, Daddy.”

Tony felt a gentle press of lips on his chest and felt a few tears of his own escape. “I trust you too, baby. Ready to take a little nap?” Steve grumbled and started to turn away. Tony caught him and held him close as he chuckled. “I know. Naps are boring, but Daddy sleeps better with you here. So keep me company?”

Steve sighed and brushed his lips over Tony’s. He settled back down with his head on Tony’s chest, one arm draped over Tony’s waist. “Okay, Daddy. But not a long nap?”

“No. It won’t be a long one. Promise.” Resting his arm around Steve’s shoulders, Tony kissed the top of his head. It definitely wouldn’t be a long nap. There was a lot they needed to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing daddy kink, and I am really hoping it goes well. I'm not sure if Tony and Steve's discussion/negotiation will be a second chapter or its own fic in a series, but it will happen. I want and need them to have that discussion and in order for them to continue with this kink, I want them both aware and to have safewords in place.
> 
> Also big thanks to tisfan for help with the title.


End file.
